


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Guilt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: The hunters are all enjoying a well-deserved break, from the big fight against God. While Chuck is still out there and not much less of a threat than before, Castiel had finally caught a break in having his grace fully restored to him and being given his wings back, and just in time for the Holidays. Fresh after a win for the Winchesters and their friends, Eileen gets creative in preparing a surprise for Sam, when he gets home. Dean teaches Castiel his views on Christmas tradition, while at the bunker.A short SPN Christmas Themed Fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Underneath the Mistletoe

Eileen smooths down her new sweater, and checks her hair in the mirror before going to wait for Sam to get back from the store. She’d been preparing for the holiday season for a couple of weeks, getting in extra pool matches at the local bars, borrowing money from Castiel (who always had cash on hand, from being able to cheat at poker so easily, reading his opponents minds), and searching DIY mistletoe videos on YouTube. All for the guarantee of a perfect Christmas Eve.

While agreeing that Sam had become lovingly over-protective of Eileen since she came back to life, both had set a lock of time where Eileen was free to do whatever she wanted without having to update Sam or let him know where she would be and when. Eileen had taken advantage to prepare a surprise for Sam, by hiding mistletoe through out the bunker and catching him with a kiss when the week of Christmas arrived.

She turns the corner of the hallway to arrive at the foot of the stairs, to check on her latest project. Of the six mistletoe she had hidden around the bunker, Eileen loved this one the best. Sam had leant her an old shirt with a red plaid pattern, to help add to Eileen’s wardrobe before she was able to buy more clothes of her own. Eileen took a strip of the fabric and used it in place of the ribbon in the mistletoe just above where she was standing. She beams at the thought of Sam leaning down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her… There is a loud creak coming from just above. Sam enters the bunker with two plastic bags of groceries. He beams at the sight of Eileen waiting for him.

"Hey! You up for a movie? We could watch it…er..in, [ahem] my room.." Man, had he always been this bad at flirting? A deep blush covers Sam’s face. Eileen blushes back.

"Sure. Also, took you long enough!" While her first instinct was to meet Sam halfway up the stairs, Eileen holds her ground and waits for Sam to descend and meet her underneath the mistletoe…

*****

"C’mon," Dean argues. "It’s tradition! Who doesn’t watch 'Scrooged' on Christmas Eve?" Castiel shakes his head, tired of the conversation.

"Those who choose not to watch 'Scrooged' on Christmas Eve. I thought it was more traditional to prepare insurmountable platters of food for family and friends…" Dean points at Cas, taking his words as confirmation for what he's been saying all along.

"Yes! That which should be enjoyed while gathering around the tv to watch 'Scrooged', you know, as a family!"

Dean and Castiel exit Dean’s bedroom and make their way towards the kitchen when Castiel puts a hand out to stop Dean from continuing down the hallway. "What?" Castiel nods his head towards Sam and Eileen, who embrace each other in a kiss. Both are unaware of Cas or Dean’s presence. Dean raises an eyebrow and Castiel looks away, blushing slightly. Normally Dean would motion Cas to back away, to head back where they came from to allow his brother some privacy, but he knew he would waste away to nothing if he didn’t get some food in him, so…

"It's about freakin' time! You remember the meat?" Sam and Eileen break away from each other, as Castiel gives Dean a look of exasperation. Sam leans down to pick up the bags he’d dropped earlier, fumbling, and Eileen giggles. Sam spits out words agitated, flustered at being caught.

"Dean! Cas. We were just…Uh, here. Why don’t you two put these away and we’ll…" Sam presses his lips together, anxious and about ready to burst. Without saying anything else, he pushes the bags into Castiel’s hands, grabs Eileen by hers and rushes himself and Eileen towards his bedroom. Cas and Dean hear Sam’s bedroom door open and then slam shut. Soon, music can be heard playing. Dean scoffs.

"Yeah right, like that’s gonna muffle the sound of them finally hooking up.." Still, he smiles mischievously and winks at Castiel.

Castiel rolls his eyes, but he too miles to himself as he carries the bags to the kitchen. Dean follows him. Cas puts away most of the groceries, save for the items Dean picks out for himself. When Dean finishes eating and Cas has emptied the bags, Cas turns to face Dean and notices that the mood has shifted. Dean is closer to Castiel than what Cas felt to be necessary. He was exceptionally close, and continuing to erase the little distance between them both. Castiel furrows his brows, unnerved by Dean’s proximity. As of late, Dean's physical closeness had given Castiel cause for alarm...though it didn't used to. Castiel flusters.

"Dean, what is it? What’s wrong?" Cas starts to back away from Dean and Dean smiles, his eyes soft. Castiel gasps as he backs into the fridge, still not understanding. Dean glances upwards for a moment and Castiel looks up to see a cluster of mistletoe, tied together with blue and green ribbons, resting on top of the fridge and just hanging off the edge. Mortified, Castiel turns beet red and stares at Dean, wide-eyed. "I…I…" Castiel’s lips start to quiver. Dean places both hands on either side of Castiel and leans into him.

"Don’t have a choice, you know? Tradition…" Dean's eyes are wicked with mischief.

Castiel opens his mouth to protest and Dean takes advantage, pressing his lips against Castiel’s and capturing him in a kiss. Castiel puts his hands up against Dean’s chest, meaning to push him away…and instead lets his hands move up to wrap around Dean’s neck. Dean leans into Cas, and presses him against the fridge. They both tilt their heads to gain better access. Dean sucks lightly at Castiel's tongue, Castiel whimpers and Dean bites gently on his bottom lip. The rest of the world seems to disappear. Finally, the two hunters pull away from each other. Dean has never seen Castiel look so satiated. His eyes completely open to him, his lips parted…Dean takes a step back, so he can get a better look at him. Suddenly, Castiel locks up and the warmth and love coming from his eyes turns to a look of fear. Castiel pulls his hands away from Dean, afraid of what just happened… He swallows hard, and shakes his head back and forth…He thinks to himself 'No..that…that’s not supposed to happen..' Dean looks sadly at Castiel.

"Cas, it’s alright…" That’s as far as he gets before the sound of flapping wings explodes in his ears, and just like that, Castiel is gone. Dean hangs his head and closes his eyes. Castiel had been restored to fully healed, with all of his grace and with his wings back and stronger than ever. The defeat of God had given them all a sense of a weight being lifted.. a chance to start over. But Dean had forgotten what a fully restored-Castiel would mean for him. Now, whenever he tried to get close to Cas, tried to get him to let Dean in, finally…Castiel was in a better position to fly away…

"Merry Christmas Castiel…" Dean knows no amount of praying will get Cas to come home until long after he turned in for the night. He opens up the fridge, grabs a beer, and heads back to his room to wait for his guardian angel to come back to him…So they could pretend this night never happened. Though they loved each other deeply, most holidays spent were spent separate and alone… Dean is just outside of the kitchen when he stops and turns to head back to the fridge. He plucks the mistletoe from the top of the fridge and brings it back to his bedroom.

When he gets to his bedside table he opens the top drawer and places the mistletoe with blue and green ribbon next to an angel feather. He closes the drawer, lies down on his bed, and waits for the holidays to be over with…

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Christmas Fan Fic. Couldn't be helped with all of the 'Cas and Dean under the mistletoe' fan art, out there. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> *I may switch between Cas and Cass, in my fics. Late warning.


End file.
